Entre Toi et la Mer
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: Italian fanfiction – France x Seychelles  Paris and Victoria are separated from more than 7.000 km: a love story between two people coming from two places so distant from each other is meant to last or not? What they will choose between love for their own
1. Chapter 1

Author: reilin  
>Title: Entre toi et la mer.<br>Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
>Charachters: Francis BonnefoyFrancia, Seychelles, Arthur Kirkland/Inghilterra  
>Genres: Romance, Drama<br>Rating: K+  
>Type: Long-fic<br>Wordcount: 794  
>Summary in Italian:Parigi e Victoria sono separate da più di settemila chilometri: una storia d'amore fra due persone provenienti da due luoghi così distanti fra loro è destinata a durare? Cosa scegliere fra l'amore per la propria patria e quello per il proprio partner?<br>Note dell'autore: 1. In questa fan fiction i protagonisti sono Francis e Sesel, la mia coppia preferita in Axis Powers Hetalia. Avevo deciso di sviluppare la trama attorno al threesome Francia - Seychelles – Inghilterra, ma poi ho deciso di scegliere come ostacolo al loro amore la distanza e l'attaccamento alla terra natìa.  
>2. Dedicata alla mia supporter numero uno, la mia dolce sister Emily.<br>3. Questa fanfiction partecipa al Love Destiny Contest - Quando l'amore può vincere anche un destino avverso indetto da Lady Kid 1412.

**1 - Nostalgie de ma Mer**

_Je sais ton amour,_  
><em>Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps<em>  
><em>Sentir son cou jour après jour<em>  
><em>J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore<em>  
><em>J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien,<em>  
><em>J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles.<em>

**_MON ESSENTIEL - E. Moire_**

Il grande specchio della camera da letto riflette la tua esile figura fasciata da un abito di un azzurro brillante che ti ricorda tanto il tuo mare, quelle acque in cui da tanto, troppo tempo non ti immergi. Guardi il tuo volto riflesso nella lastra argentata di fronte a te e cerchi di abbozzare un sorriso: la tua scelta di allontanarti dalle tue belle isole è stata dettata dall'esigenza del tuo cuore di condividere i tuoi giorni con l'uomo che ami, colui che ha aiutato te ed il tuo Paese a crescere, il tuo Francis. Chissà se lui comprende a pieno cosa significa per te stare lontana dal tuo mondo? Ti ha promesso più volte che avreste trascorso del tempo nel tuo amato arcipelago nell'Oceano Indiano ma ogni volta c'è sempre qualche riunione internazionale, un'urgenza o un impegno istituzionale che è prioritario rispetto al tuo desiderio di tornare insieme al tuo uomo nel luogo delle tue origini, là dove tutto, anche la vostra storia è cominciata.  
>Eh, già, il tuo Francis è un vulcano di idee ed iniziative... cosa dire della sua ultima trovata? È da stamattina che si è rinchiuso in cucina vestito di tutto punto come uno chef di haute cousine e si dà da fare con pentole e mestoli per preparare le pietanze per la festa in maschera che ha organizzato per stasera a casa vostra e che ha come tema la famosa canzone di Nonno Roma: "In paradiso i cuochi sono francesi, i poliziotti sono inglesi, gli ingegneri sono tedeschi, gli svizzeri sono banchieri e gli amanti sono italiani". Benché tu non sia esattamente dell'umore adatto, sai bene che ti toccherà adempiere ai tuoi doveri di buona padrona di casa e, vestita del colore del tuo oceano, accogli con un sorriso gli ospiti che stanno incominciando ad arrivare: fra le varie nazioni spiccano Feliciano vestito elegantemente che abbraccia con aria da latin lover un Ludwig con tanto di occhiali ed aria da intellettuale, Vash in gessato da uomo d'affari e Arthur che indossa il tipico vestito da policeman inglese. Francis riceve tutti con gioviale allegria e l'atmosfera è così festosa che per un momento dimentichi persino il morso di nostalgia che ti attanaglia il cuore… ma solo per un momento…<br>Trovi riparo dalla confusione della musica e delle risate rifugiandoti sul balcone illuminato appena dalla flebile luce proveniente dall' adiacente ampio salone di rappresentanza colmo di invitati: una folata di freddo vento notturno arriva a scompigliarti i capelli… emetti un profondo sospiro e socchiudendo gli occhi ti appoggi al parapetto finemente decorato del balcone.  
>«Cosa ti rattrista, Sesel?», chiede una calda voce dietro di te, appartenente a qualcuno che ti conosce da sempre.<br>«Arthur… mi hai colto di sorpresa!», rispondi all'inglese, rivolgendogli un sorriso.  
>«Me ne sono accorto!», replica la Nazione, «Ti ho forse disturbata? Vuoi che ti lasci da sola?», si premura di domandarti, guardandoti con aria vagamente preoccupata.<br>Tu allora volgi il tuo sguardo verso di lui e, stupendoti per l'inusuale dolcezza con la quale stasera ti sta trattando, gli fai cenno di restare ed unirsi a te. Arthur si avvicina a passi lenti, poi, mentre si sfila la giacca e la poggia delicatamente sulle tue spalle scoperte per proteggerti dal vento freddo notturno, ti chiede: «Cosa ti spinge a startene qui da sola al buio, invece di goderti la festa là dentro? Hai forse litigato con quel francese da strapazzo?».  
>L'espressione a metà fra il geloso ed il preoccupato del ragazzo biondo ti fa sorridere: «Mi manca così tanto il mio mare, Arthur… mi sento così sola…», gli confessi in un sospiro.<br>«Ma presumo che a quell'egoista di un vinofilo non importi granché di questa tua solitudine, vero?», esclama con risentimento l'altro. Tu però cerchi di giustificare il tuo uomo: «Ma no, Arthur, non è come dici tu. Lui mi ha promesso che avremmo passato del tempo nel mio arcipelago, però…».  
>«Però alla fine le sue esigenze vengono sempre prima delle tue», conclude l'inglese, «Sesel, tu non cambierai mai: sei troppo ingenua e generosa e gli altri finiscono sempre per approfittarsi della tua buona fede!».<br>Tu pensi davvero che il tuo amico stia esagerando: «Non dire così, Arthur, ti prego!».  
>Il ragazzo però continua a ripeterti: «Devi darti una mossa, Sesel! Se non ti imponi e non imponi agli altri i tuoi desideri, non riuscirai mai a realizzarli perché nessun altro si prenderà la briga di realizzarli per te! È così che mi sono sempre comportato io, anche quando ti ho preso sotto il mio protettorato, e non me ne sono mai pentito!».<br>Le parole di Arthur sanno essere davvero convincenti, e sono riuscite ad insinuare in te un'ombra di dubbio: «Secondo te dovrei fare anche io così?».  
>«Inizia a pensare con la tua testa e a fare ciò che vuoi: vedrai che ti sentirai molto meglio», risponde lui, risoluto.<br>«Dici?».  
>«Dico!».<p>

* * *

><p>Questa fic ha partecipato al Love Destiny Contest indetto da Lady Kid 1412, posizionandosi al secondo posto, con il seguente giudizio:<p>

**Punteggio: 91/100**  
>Ammetto che all'inizio pensavo di non riuscire a valutare al meglio questa fan fiction, in quanto non riesco a sopportare uno dei personaggi, però il tuo modo di scrivere corretto e fluido ha influito positivamente, facendoti ottenere il massimo nella caratterizzazione dei personaggi, originalità e nella descrizione dell'ambiente. Complimenti, una storia d'amore davvero ben descritta che merita sicuramente un ottimo punteggio. Per quanto riguarda la frase da inserire, che ha totalizzato un 10 su 15, purtroppo ho dovuto diminuire il punteggio poiché non è stata valorizzata al meglio come invece ha fatto un'altra partecipante.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

11 - Nostalgie de Toi 

Tu sais mon amour,  
>Tu sais les mots sous mes silences<br>Ceux qu'ils avouent,  
>couvrent et découvrent<br>J'ai à t'offrir des croyances  
>Pour conjurer l'absence.<br>J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main,  
>J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris.<p>

MON ESSENTIEL - E. Moire È mattina presto quando, salutati tutti gli ospiti della festa, ti avvii alla tua stanza da letto, il passo stanco e fra le mani una bottiglia di un Bordeaux d'annata: è stata davvero una bella serata in allegra compagnia delle Nazioni, ma ora è il momento di godere di un po' di meritata tranquillità.  
>«Sesel, dove sei?», cerchi la tua dolce moretta, chiamandola ad alta voce lungo il corridoio che separa il tuo salotto in stile rococò dalla camera da letto. Non ti ha risposto: deve essere in bagno e non ti ha sentito… ti vien voglia di farle uno scherzo e spaventarla alle spalle.<br>La vostra stanza da letto è insolitamente buia e silenziosa: «Insomma, Sesel, dove ti sei cacciata?», esclami spazientito mentre pigi l'interruttore del lampadario. La camera attorno a te rimane muta di parole e fredda… si impossessa di te una strana inquietudine che non sai spiegarti neanche tu da dove viene. Ti guardi attorno, in preda ad un'ansiosa frenesia, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sai bene cosa possa essere: una rassicurazione, un indizio o forse solo una triste conferma, finché non la scorgi, lì, poggiata con cura sul tuo vecchio scrittoio in radica, una candida busta da lettere sulla quale è stato vergato il tuo nome da una calligrafia che ben conosci. Una scarica di adrenalina ti attraversa la schiena, e decidi di versarti un bicchiere del tuo Bordeaux prima di sederti sulla poltrona ed aprire la lettera. Poggi le labbra tremanti al bordo del calice e mandi giù appena un sorso di vermiglio vino, mentre le tue dita, ansiose, si fanno breccia fra la carta della busta da lettere fino a trarne un foglietto sul quale ci sono scritte poche semplici ed incontrovertibili parole:

"Je dois aller.  
>Pardonne-moi.<br>Sesel".

I tuoi occhi scorrono avidamente su quei neri segni mentre la tua mente fatica a comprenderne il senso, hai un nodo in gola ed il cuore sembra esser diventato pesante come un macigno. La frustrazione e la delusione sono tali che stringi la tua mano attorno al tuo calice di vino forte, troppo forte, e non ti accorgi che anche esso come il tuo cuore è andato in frantumi e che i frammenti di vetro ti hanno tagliato il palmo della mano… ma il dolore causato dalle ferite sulla mano non è nulla se confrontato con la sofferenza che provi nel tuo animo. E così alla fine l'ha fatto per davvero: se ne è andata via…  
>Sembra passato così poco tempo dalla prima volta che l'hai vista, quando, sbarcato a Victoria, su quel paradiso terrestre, ti sei trovato di fronte una bambinetta dalla pelle color dell'ambra, i lunghi capelli color dell'ebano e i vivaci occhi scuri che ti scrutavano con curiosità. Che nostalgia quei giorni in cui passeggiavate sulle spiagge di Mahé, la sua piccola manina scura racchiusa nella tua grande mano nivea, e trascorrevate ore interminabili a parlare di qualsiasi cosa. Lei, con la sua vocina e quella sua buffa pronuncia francese, non la smetteva più di chiederti spiegazioni su qualunque cosa: «Ma esiste davvero il principe azzurro, fratellone Fran?». Tu la prendevi in braccio e stampandole un bacio sulla guancia la rassicuravi: «Ma certo che esiste! Io sono il tuo principe e tu la mia piccola e bellissima principessa!», le rispondevi carezzandole la bruna testolina.<br>Poi era giunto Arthur a portartela via, si era preso in un sol colpo la tua principessa ed il suo regno fatto di spiagge e lagune incontaminate.  
>Quando finalmente è riuscita a diventare indipendente dall'Inghilterra e l'hai rivista, la tua Sesel non era più la bambina dai grandi occhioni in lacrime che sei stato costretto ad abbandonare al porto di Victoria, bensì una giovane donna sicura di sé e affascinante. Sei rimasto così sorpreso e ti sei chiesto come fosse potuta cambiare in quel modo: avresti voluto stringerla fra le braccia come quando era piccola, ma ora lei non era più una bimbetta, no, era una ragazza che ti stava facendo letteralmente uscire di senno con la sua fresca bellezza. Non riuscendo a capacitarti di quanto fosse cresciuta, di quanto fosse diventata bella, cercavi sempre una scusa per starle accanto, accarezzarla e tenerla stretta a te: lei, imbarazzata, ti respingeva, ma senza troppa convinzione, e questo ti faceva ben sperare che anche lei in qualche modo contraccambiasse i tuoi sentimenti, nonostante la corte serrata che quell'inglese le riservava. Hai dovuto lottare duramente contro Arthur per riuscire ad avere solo per te il cuore della dolce Sesel: è stata davvero una battaglia senza sosta, ma che gioia, quale emozione senza eguali quando lei ha accettato di essere la sua donna! Ancora ti vengono le farfalle allo stomaco se ripensi alla prima volta che hai baciato le sue labbra rosse e fragranti come ciliegie mature, alle emozioni che hai provato quando siete diventati una cosa sola l'uno con l'altra, all'incosciente euforia che vi faceva splendere e sorridere quando avete iniziato a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto … Già: dato che migliaia di chilometri separano le vostre città di provenienza, avevate deciso di vivere insieme trascorrendo ugual tempo sia a Parigi che a Victoria, poi però qualcosa, forse il tuo egoismo o la tua pigrizia, ha avuto la meglio e non hai assecondato il desiderio di Sesel di tornare sul suo arcipelago. Lei, col suo grande cuore, ha cercato di rimanerti accanto nonostante tutto, nonostante la nostalgia straziante per il suo mare e le sue spiagge, ma alla fine, forse proprio la tua insensibilità verso i suoi desideri l'ha spinta via, lontana migliaia e migliaia di chilometri da te. Ed ora cosa dovresti fare? Dovresti raggiungerla e chiederle di perdonarti oppure lasciarla libera di stare sola con sé stessa e correre il rischio che non possa fare mai più ritorno da te?<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

111 - Tu es Ici

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
>Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes<br>Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
>Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne<p>

MON ESSENTIEL - E. Moire Le tue isole al tramonto sono di una bellezza tale da mozzare il fiato: questo pensiero riempie interamente la tua mente in questo istante.  
>Percorri a piedi nudi la lunga spiaggia dalla sabbia chiarissima, tempestata di formazioni di granito, inondata dalla calda luce del sole e carezzata dalle onde che ti lambiscono ritmicamente le gambe in un perpetuo andare e ritornare.<br>Arriva a scompigliarti i corvini capelli sciolti sulle spalle una gradevole brezza marina che spira dalla fitta cortina di palme che separano il litorale dalle più interne foreste di mangrovie e massi di granito sui quali la luce del crepuscolo disegna arabeschi sfavillanti.  
>La nivea battigia esalta ancora di più le tonalità verdi ed azzurre del mare che bagna baie incantate e insenature dai fondali trasparenti da cui si scorgono meravigliosi ornamenti di corallo impreziositi da una fauna così splendente da fare invidia al forziere del più ricco di tesori mai esistito.<br>Tutto questo in una manciata di isole, in questo tuo mondo, il tuo paradiso personale per riappropriarti del quale, sei stata costretta a separarti da colui che più di chiunque altro è caro al tuo cuore. I tuoi occhi color smeraldo, colmi di un pianto silenzioso e ormai inarrestabile, si posano inquieti sulle acque marine seguendo la linea dell'orizzonte, oltre la quale il sole sta andando a morire, tingendo l'oceano nelle calde tonalità dei suoi raggi color porpora.  
>È trascorso quasi un mese da quando hai fatto ritorno al tuo arcipelago… sono trenta giorni che non hai alcuna notizia di lui: sembra essere passata un'eternità! Cosa ne sarà di voi giunti a questo punto, ti chiedi. È davvero questa la fine della vostra storia d'amore, di quei giorni di folle ed intensa passione? Calde lacrime, che con fatica hai trattenuto nei tuoi occhi, scendono ora copiose sul tuo viso, bagnando la tua pelle e le tue labbra di salate gocce di pianto e confondendo i colori del paesaggio che si estende davanti ai tuoi occhi.<br>Improvvisamente un trillo arriva a destarti dai tuoi tristi pensieri: dalla tasca dell'ampia gonna a ruota di candido cotone che indossi, il tuo telefono cellulare squilla, richiamando la tua attenzione.  
>«Pronto…», rispondi all'apparecchio, con una voce malinconica, quasi sottovoce.<br>«Sesel, sono io», ti risponde una voce che sembra rispecchiare il tuo identico umore.  
>La tua sorpresa è grande quando riconosci chi è dall'altra parte del telefono: «Fra- Francis, sei davvero tu?», chiedi al tuo interlocutore, fra il sorpreso e il preoccupato.<br>Come risposta ricevi una breve risata che mal cela l'imbarazzo ed il nervosismo del francese: «Sì, Sesel, sono davvero io… dimmi… come… stai?», ti domanda lui, e quasi sembra avere difficoltà nel trovare le parole giuste per rivolgersi a te.  
>«Oh, Francis… io sto… bene… e tu, invece?», replichi tu, con voce tremante, chiedendoti mentalmente perché deve essere così dannatamente difficile scambiare due semplici parole con lui, che fino a pochi giorni prima era una cosa sola con il tuo animo e con la tua mente.<br>«Beh, ma petite, ho conosciuto giorni migliori… ma tutto sommato va tutto bene, va bene così», ti risponde Francis dopo aver riso nervosamente ancora una volta. «Piuttosto, com'è l'oceano in questo periodo? È sempre bello come nei miei ricordi?»  
>« Oh, il mare di Mahè è sempre uno spettacolo che lascia senza fiato… sono sicura che tu lo ricordi bene, Francis», esclami sognante.<br>«… o forse eri tu a rendere tutto così meraviglioso…», mormora alla cornetta del telefono il francese, cogliendoti di sorpresa e facendo vacillare tutte le tue difese.  
>«Francis, io…», cerchi una giustificazione, una qualche spiegazione, ma lui ti interrompe…<br>«Sesel, ora tu non sei in casa vero?», questa è la bizzarra domanda che ti pone Francis,  
>«No, infatti sono in spiaggia. Come mai questa domanda?», gli chiedi, confusa.<br>«Ma petite, potresti farmi il favore di tornare a casa e controllare se ti è stato consegnato un plico da parte mia? Il corriere mi ha assicurato che il recapito è stato effettuato, ma io vorrei esserne sicuro: è importante…», dice lui tutto d'un fiato, evidentemente agitato.  
>«O- ok Francis, non c'è problema… mi ci vogliono cinque minuti per arrivare in casa: se resti in linea, ti dico subito se mi è arrivato, così stai più tranquillo…», gli rispondi tu, confusa, chiedendoti cosa contenga quel benedetto pacco, ma soprattutto cosa mai abbia in mente il biondo ragazzo.<br>«Sei un tesoro, Sesel… allora resto in linea…», ti ringrazia calorosamente lui.  
>Tu, imbarazzata, gli comunichi: «Mi sto avviando verso casa…».<br>Seguono interminabili istanti di silenzio teso ed imbarazzato, nei quali gli unici suoni che si possono udire sono i vostri respiri ed il fruscio del vento che crea eco e riverberi al telefono. Con amarezza ti rendi conto di quanto questa situazione sia penosa per entrambi e ti si stringe il cuore nel saperlo da solo in quella sua enorme casa dall'altro capo del mondo: sei stata davvero senza cuore ad abbandonarlo da un giorno all'altro senza lasciargli neanche uno straccio di spiegazione!  
>«Francis… perdonami…», sono queste le due parole che gli rivolgi a voce sommessa, mentre entri in casa passando per l'ingresso di servizio che si affaccia sulla spiaggia. Il tuo interlocutore rimane in silenzio... "Chissà cosa gli passa per la testa", ti chiedi, mentre stai aprendo il pesante portone principale in teak.<br>«Di cosa dovrei perdonarti, Sesel? Piuttosto sono io a doverti chiedere scusa per essere stato così indifferente alla tua sofferenza», ti risponde una voce che sembra provenire non solo dal cellulare... rimani sorpresa, immobile e senza parole nel ritrovartelo lì davanti agli occhi: la storia del corriere e della consegna del pacco, allora, era solo un pretesto per incontrarti! Lui, guardando l'espressione incredula del tuo viso, ti rivolge quel suo sorriso sornione e, interrompendo la comunicazione telefonica, ti invita a fare altrettanto.  
>Osservi con attenzione il tuo Francis: la barba incolta di una settimana, gli occhi color acquamarina velati di tristezza, i lineamenti del viso stanchi e gli abiti sgualciti per il lungo viaggio, e dietro di lui c'è un'enorme valigia, segno questo che è venuto da te per restare.<br>Ripensi alla solitudine e alla sofferenza dei giorni trascorsi e vedi la loro fine nello sguardo dolce dell'uomo che ti è di fronte: calde lacrime di gioia e di sollievo sgorgano copiose dai tuoi occhi. Lui ti guarda con infinita tenerezza, poi con le sue forti braccia ti stringe a sé: respiri a pieno l'odore dolce della sua pelle e dopo tanto tempo, finalmente, nel suo caldo abbraccio, ti senti davvero a casa. Le sue dita delicatamente si posano sul tuo viso per asciugare le lacrime che continuano a rigare le tue guance.  
>«Francis, mi sei mancato così tanto…», gli confessi con un filo di voce, e ti accorgi che anche i suoi occhi sono lucidi. Prende il tuo volto fra le mani e reclina il suo viso verso il tuo, sussurrandoti: «Ma petite… je t'aime», poi le vostre labbra si uniscono in un dolce, interminabile, tanto desiderato bacio.<br>Ora più che mai siete convinti che l'unico posto che potrete mai chiamare casa, l'unico a cui sentite di poter realmente appartenere, è il cuore della persona che vi sta stringendo fra le braccia.

"Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien,  
>Tout ne tient qu'a nous..."<p>


End file.
